


You Were Meant For Me

by kissedbydragonfire



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedbydragonfire/pseuds/kissedbydragonfire
Summary: Garcy fic based off the Jewel song "You Were Meant For Me."Part of the Garcy_Playlist_Challenge.Even though this is kinda a breakup song, this does have a happy ending.





	You Were Meant For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics:  
> I hear the clock, it’s six A.M.  
> I feel so far from where I’ve been.  
> I got my eggs, I got my pancakes too.  
> I got my maple syrup, everything but you.  
> I break the yolks and make a smiley face.  
> I kinda like it in my brand new place.  
> Wipe my spots up off the mirror.  
> Don’t leave my keys in the door.  
> I never put wet towels on the floor anymore ‘cause…
> 
> {CHORUS}  
> Dreams last so long.  
> Even after you’re gone.  
> I know that you love me.  
> And soon you will see.  
> You were meant for me.  
> And I was meant for you. 
> 
> I called my momma, she was out for a walk.  
> Consoled a cup of coffee, but it didn’t wanna talk.  
> So I picked up the paper, it was more bad news.  
> More hearts being broken or people being used.  
> Put on my coat in the pouring rain.  
> I saw a movie and it just wasn’t the same.  
> Cause it was happy or I was sad.  
> And it made me miss you oh so bad ‘cause…
> 
> {CHORUS] 
> 
> I got about my business, I’m doing fine.  
> Besides what would I say if I had you on the line?  
> Same old story, not much to say.  
> Hearts are broken, everyday. 
> 
> I brush my teeth, I put the cap back on.  
> I know you hate it when I leave the light on.  
> I pick a book up and then I turn the sheets down.  
> And then I take a deep breath and a good look around.  
> Put on my pj’s and hop into bed.  
> I’m half alive, but I feel mostly dead.  
> I try and tell myself it’ll be alright.  
> I just shouldn’t think anymore tonight ‘cause…
> 
> {CHORUS]

Garcia Flynn rolled over in bed and stared at the clock on the nightstand.  The clock said six a.m., which meant he’s only had two hours of sleep.  He let out a heavy sigh as he sat up and draped his legs over the side of the bed.  He rubbed his palms over his face.  Since he wasn’t able to sleep, he might as well just get up and make himself some breakfast.  For a split second, he turned back to the bed, about to ask Lucy if she was hungry.  He glanced at the empty spot in the bed where she _should_ be.  He shook his head, stood up and fumbled his way down the still semi-dark hallway to the kitchen. 

Flynn really didn’t mind this safe house that Agent Christopher had dumped him in nearly six months ago.  It was small, but he was used to much smaller, given the size of his prison cell and then the bunker.  He didn’t need much and his only request had been a bed that could accommodate his size.  Rittenhouse had been defeated and the Time Team had pretty much all gone their separate ways.  He was stuck in limbo.  He was still a wanted terrorist, despite the months-long battle through bureaucratic bullshit and red tape.  Agent Christopher tried her best to speed this process along, but it _was_ the government. 

At first, he spoke to Lucy on the phone every day.  Then it became every other day, then a couple days a week and so on.  Now, he was lucky if she called him once a month.  He didn’t blame her, she needed to get on with her life.  She had taken a new teaching position at UCLA and she seemed happy.

He got some eggs out of the fridge and whipped up some pancake batter.  It was nice to be able to cook for himself with real food, although he was still somewhat of a cereal junkie.  Once his breakfast was ready, he sat down at the table, grabbed the maple syrup and poured it over his pancakes.  Again, he looked at the empty chair in front of him where Lucy _should_ be.  He missed her terribly.  They had fallen into a strange state of domesticity when they were living together in the bunker.  He longed for that connection and closeness with her.  A huge piece of the puzzle of his life was missing. 

He was almost positive that Lucy felt the same way about him as he felt about her, but neither of them had ever said the words out loud.  He only had his instinct and one kiss to go on, but that kiss…..  The way Lucy kissed him spoke volumes.  It happened when they had found out they had finally defeated Rittenhouse for good.  They were all hugging and kissing and crying at the time.  Flynn had picked her up, spun her around and when he went to gently place her back down, Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  He had initially taken it as just her being elated, but she kissed him again and it was raw and full of want and desire.  It was unquestionably clear they had both felt the spark.  They just hadn’t had the proper time to fan the flames into a raging inferno.  Now, the embers glowed a final, pinkish hue as they consumed the remainder of its fuel.  His hope was dying with it.  After his blinding rage had subsided and he became part of the team, he had always thought he and Lucy were written in the stars, meant for each other.  It seemed fate had decided on one last swift kick in the face.  Maybe they weren’t meant to be?

____________________

Lucy had settled into her new teaching position nicely and found there were not as many bad memories in Los Angeles as there were in Palo Alto.  She had rented a cute little apartment, but she did not have many possessions to fill it with.  She had been the glue that had held their team together during their fight against Rittenhouse and not much changed once they had finally won the war.  Lucy kept in touch with everyone, but she found that she called Flynn the most.  Then, at some point, she felt like she was being a pest and a bother and scaled back on her calls.

As always, even when she talked to him, she projected the illusion that she was happy.  Except Lucy was anything but happy.  Yes, she liked her new job, but she was alone.  Alone and missing the one person who understood and knew her better than she did sometimes.  She was missing the man she had fallen in love with.  She had never told him, mostly out of fear that he would have left her too.  It happened so gradually, Lucy hadn’t even been willing to admit it to herself until after she was in L.A.  In retrospect, there had been something unspoken between them since she first met him on the field as the Hindenburg burned behind her.  She wanted to be with him, needed to be with him and she wasn’t.  She was going through the motions of life, but not truly living it.

Lucy decided to go see a movie and take her mind off of her troubles.  The rain poured from the sky as she stepped outside.  Just her luck that it happened to be the one day it has rained in L.A. in a long time.  She went to the theater, bought a ticket and sat down.  When she looked around, the entire place was filled with couples.  Her chest burned as she longed for Flynn.  Although the movie had a happy ending, she didn’t _feel_ happy.  She had always watched movies with Flynn and her life felt empty without him next to her.  She _thought_ Flynn was in love with her.  Yet, he never made a move on her or said anything.  She was the one that initiated their one kiss, the kiss that haunted her.  Not because she regretted it, but because she couldn’t have more. 

When she got home, she debated about calling him for over an hour, before she decided against it.  She slid her pajamas on and crawled into bed.  She was still sleeping on one side of the bed, silently wishing Flynn would appear one night and take the other.  Most nights, she didn’t sleep well, either having nightmares from prior missions or dreams of Flynn, both of which woke her in a panic.  A part of her had assumed that they had a future together, especially given the fact that she gave him her journal.  She knew she wouldn’t have just handed over her innermost thoughts and fears to some unimportant stranger.  He was hers and she was his.  Nothing, not even being separated would ever change that. 

____________________

A few days later, Flynn sat on his couch as he finished his second beer of the night.  His thoughts were of Lucy, just like they were most of the time.  He prayed that he would get his bureaucratic nightmare over with soon.  He was half alive, but mostly dead without her.  She had saved his life, given him purpose when he had none.  If he reached out to her, would she do it again?  Everything reminded him of Lucy, from songs on the radio to movies and TV shows.  He dreamt of her every night, which made his waking hours even more miserable.  At least in his dreams, he could be with her.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his front door.  He reached over to the table next to the sofa, grabbed his gun and cautiously moved towards his front door.  He peeked to see who it was and couldn’t have been more shocked.  He flung the door open and Lucy was standing there.  She smiled up at him and his heart melted on the spot.

“What are you doing here?” he asked as he shook his head slightly as if she was a figment of his imagination.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course,” he responded.

Lucy walked in and stood next to his couch as she took in her surroundings.  Flynn gestured for her to sit, but she shook her head.  He moved closer to her and took her hands in his.

“Talk to me.  What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I-I missed you,” Lucy answered.

“I missed you too,” he said as he gazed into her eyes.

“I-I…,” Lucy stammered.

“Lucy.”

“No.  Let me say this before I lose my nerve,” she stated.

Flynn nodded his head in response.

“I-I’m in love with you.  I want to _be_ with you.  I don’t care where, or even when we are, just as long as we’re together.  I meant what I said before.  God led you to me because you and I were meant for each other,” Lucy declared.

Flynn stood perfectly still, his eyes blinked back at her in disbelief.  Then he grabbed her by the waist, pulled her tight against his chest and kissed her with the fury of a gale force wind.  All of the longing and desperation poured out of him as he deepened the kiss.  When Lucy finally pulled back, she was breathless. 

“I love you too, Lucy.  I have for a long time.  You’re my everything and I can’t be without you,” he confessed.

She smiled back at him again and let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding in.  He wrapped his arms around her as he held her tight.  Everything was right in the world, for both of them, because she was meant for him and he was meant for her.

 


End file.
